Diana's Desire
by kittycatlover
Summary: (edited retold)About Diana's life in Crystal Tokyo, she finds love, danger and confusion. Chap 11 up!
1. Chapter 1: Am I still Just a Kitten?

This story was originally dreamed up almost a year ago, so I decided to fix up a lot of things and re-post it because a lot of people liked it the first time and I'll make it better this time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Diana's Desire  
  
Chapter 1: Am I Still Just A Kitten?  
  
**Diana's point of view**  
  
I was just asleep on Rini's bed, as a cat, when Rini stormed in. She seemedvery happy with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Diana, there is going to be a huge ball at Hotaru's palace tomorrow! I haven't seen Hotaru for a while and all the other scouts will be there. I can't wait!" she said excitedly.   
  
"That's great! Hey Rini do you think I can go? I've never been to a ball and I think I'm old enough now." I said very hopefully.  
  
"Well everyone in our kingdom is invited Diana but I hope your parents let you come, we would have so much fun. You have to ask Luna if you can go." said Rini, twisting her powder pink hair around her finger, her hair now reached her waist.  
  
"Okay, I'll look for her now." I said anxiously.   
  
In my human form I am a girl of 14, which is my age in full years. If I turn into a human I'm about the same height as Rini. In my cat form I'm almost full-grown as a cat. I'm from the planet Mau, like my parents Luna and Artemis. Cats from Mau can turn into humans. We live in the palace in Crystal Tokyo because my family is the guardians royal King, Queen and Princess and we used to be mentors and my mom was once Queen Serenity's pet cat. I am Princess Rini's cat and guardian.   
  
I first looked in my parent's bedroom for my Mom. Unfortunately all I found was my Dad.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Diana are you looking for someone?" asked my Dad.  
  
"Actually, yeah I'm looking for Mom. Do you know where she is?" I asked as calmly as I could.  
  
"She's out in the palace gardens with Neo Queen Serenity. Maybe you shouldn't disturb them." he said.  
  
"Maybe you can help me Dad. Do you know anything about the ball on Saturn tomorrow?" I asked as politely and sweetly as I could.  
  
"No, I haven't heard that much about it, but your mother and I are going." He replied.  
  
"Please can I go?" I pleaded.  
  
"I think you can, but it's not my decision just ask your mother, if she says she can go then you can." He answered.  
  
"Okay! Thanks Dad. I gotta go bye!" I said in a hurry and then I started to run off to the palace gardens.  
  
"Wait Diana, where do you think your going? I told you not to disturb the Queen and your Mother."  
  
"I'm not going to the palace gardens Dad. I'm going to uh... Rini's room to uh...help her prepare for the ball." I felt guilty for lying to my dad but I really wanted to talk to my mother.  
  
"Okay stay out of trouble bye Diana." he replied. Then I started going off to the beautiful gardens, but I was stopped by... Brad. He's also from Mau and he is very handsome, I guess you could say I have a little crush on him...  
  
"Hey, Diana! So you're going to that royal ball on Saturn tomorrow right?" he asked nice and politely but that's how he was, nice and polite.  
  
"Well... probably, maybe... well I want to." I said tensely.   
  
"Okay great I hope I see you there. Bye!" he said nicely. I waved goodbye and then I went off to the gardens.  
  
Now more then ever I want to go to the ball! If I went to the ball I could turn into a human and have fun with Brad, and Rini and her friends the Asteroid Quartet. It would be so great to talk to Brad and maybe even dance with him! For once I would feel like I fit in. I always feel so left out when they transform and fight, I really wish I could help them.  
  
I finally ran out to the gardens, and there they were the Queen and my Mother.  
  
"Excuse me Mother and your highness" I said as politely as I could. "I don't mean to be rude or interrupt but..." I started.  
  
"It's okay Diana I was just leaving anyway." Serenity said, "Unless you wanted to ask me something?"  
  
"No,your majesty."I said.  
  
"Okay then goodbye Diana" Serenity said,"I'll see you at the ball tomorrow Luna"  
  
"Goodbye your highness." my mother and I said in unison.  
  
Then she left and I was alone with my mother.  
  
"Diana what is so important that you had to interrupt the   
  
Queen and I?" Mom asked.  
  
Ignoring her question I said,"Mom are you going to the ball tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes I am Diana..."she started.  
  
I interrupted her and suddenly asked impatietly,"Can I go too?"  
  
"Well...no Diana you can't, your father and I be going as our human self's"  
  
"Then I can go as my human self too right?" I begged.  
  
"No, Diana you are still just a kitten."  
  
"As my human self I am a girl of fourteen."  
  
"Maybe you can go next time Diana" my mother said nicely.  
  
"Mom! I'm not a little kitten anymore!" I yelled angrily.  
  
"Diana I'm sorry you weren't invited and I can't change that. Now drop the subject about the ball."  
  
I ran off to my room crying. 'I'll never fit in' I thought as I layed on my bed. I had so many emotions running through me. 'Somehow I will go to the ball tomorrow, and nothing will stop me' I told myself, as I thought of a way to go to that ball.  
  
**************** 


	2. Chapter 2: Plans and Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
**********  
  
Diana's Desire  
  
Chapter 2:Plans and Preparations  
  
As I lay in my bed I tried to figure out how to go to this ball. I decided to go talk to Rini, she'd know what to do. I don't know why but I had to go to this ball, like I knew something important would happen, or maybe I just want to fit in. Or it could be that I really want to see Brad. The bell on my collar jingled as I walked down the palace hallway, as I approached Small Lady's room. Rini was in her room, it was almost her bedtime. She was brushing her pink hair in front of her mirror, it wasn't as fluffy as it used to be when she was younger and it is longer. She saw my reflection in her mirror as I walked in, she turned around.  
  
"Diana is something bothering you?" she asked.  
  
"How did you know I didn't say anything?" I asked.  
  
"I've known you a long time Diana. Now can you tell me what's wrong?" she said nicely.  
  
"I can't go to the ball tomorrow, my mother won't let me. She says I'm too young and I wasn't invited."  
  
"What? Everyone was invited, and she is going isn't she?" Rini asked confusedly.   
  
"Yes, Mom and Dad are going but they say I'm too young." I almost started crying again but I didn't. "Rini I want to sneak into the ball, but I need your help" I said finally.  
  
"Sneaking into a ball is not a good idea Diana, you can get in huge trouble if you're caught" she said in a worried voice.  
  
"I know... but I just have to go" I said. "I can sneak in as a cat, and then turn into a human once I get there."  
  
"Your parents will recognize you though." Rini said as she considered my suggestion.  
  
"They won't pay attention to me and if they notice they won't yell at me in front of everyone, and they'll see I not too young to go to a ball."  
  
"Diana I don't know if I can help, I don't want you to get in trouble. If I get in trouble I'll be embarrassed in front of Helios, I haven't seen him for awhile." She said.  
  
"I'll say you had nothing to do with it" I replied.  
  
"Okay... you seem pretty determined. So do you have any ideas on how to sneak in?"  
  
"Yes I do we can..." I started.  
  
Just then Neo-Queen Serenity walked in.  
  
"Small Lady you have to go to bed early, your going to have a long day tomorrow and you need your sleep." She said.  
  
"Okay Mom, but can Diana and I finish our discussion?" Rini asked, trying to act grown up.  
  
"Only if you don't stay up much longer." Queen Serenity said.  
  
"We won't" Rini replied.  
  
"Okay then. Goodnight you two" she said, and then she left.  
  
Then she left, and Rini and I stayed up and discussed our plan to get me in the ball. After that I returned to my bedroom. I dreamed about going to the ball and having so much fun with all my friends.  
  
************  
  
**Told from author's point of view**  
  
"That stupid Serenity defeated my Mother, even though that was so many years ago. Now they will pay!" said the daughter of Princess Snow Kaguya. She was also known as Princess Snow Crystal Kaguya. "Now that I'm old enough and powerful enough I will defeat her daughter and her senshi: The Asteroid Quartet. Once I defeat the future Queen of the Moon, I will destroy all of Crystal Tokyo and Serenity", said the Princess. All of the snow dancers agreed with there princess and were willing to help.   
  
"My plan to destroy Neo-Princess Serenity will start tomorrow at that ball on Saturn. I will go as Lady Ayugak no one will even recognize me!" Crystal Snow Kaguya said. "Then I will have my revenge!" Then she reviewed her plan with her ice dancers. "Tomorrow will be a cold day for Crystal Tokyo!" she said in an evil voice.  
  
********** 


	3. Chapter 3: The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Diana's Desire  
  
Chapter 3:The Ball  
  
**Diana's Point of View**  
  
Later in late afternoon the next day Diana came into my room  
  
"Come on! we got to get ready for the ball!" she said, "and guess what? It's snowing!"  
  
I looked outside my window and saw it snowing, I haven't seen it snow in a while, let alone around this time of the year.  
  
"That's weird," I said in a confused voice.  
  
"Yeah it is. But Diana I got to go put on my gown. You know what to do right?" she asked.  
  
"Yup, all I have to do is jump in your backpack right before you leave." I said.  
  
"Here is my teal ball gown, it should fit you. I haven't really worn it at all." she said.  
  
"Are you sure it's alright if I borrow it?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, and if it doesn't fit just pick any other one you want, at least one of them should fit you." she said. "You can borrow a necklace too if you want."   
  
"Thanks a lot Rini! I think I have a necklace I can wear though, thanks anyway." I said gratefully.  
  
"Well I got to go get ready Diana. See you at the ball!" she said. Then she left.   
  
I turned into a human. Then I tried on Rini's teal ball gown, it didn't really fit right so I went to her room and opened her huge closet full of ball gowns. There must have been dozens of gowns lined up and they were all beautiful and made of silk. I looked through the gowns until I saw it. A pretty lavender dress, it kind of looked like the yellow dress my mom always wears as a human. I knew right when I saw this dress that this was the one I would wear. I first tried it on, it fit so perfectly. I carefully folded the dress and put it in Rini's rabbit shaped backpack the I put my shoes and necklace in there too. Then Rini walked in wearing a elaborate orange gown, she looked great.  
  
"Did you find a good dress Diana?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and thanks again." I said happily.  
  
"So are you ready to go?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes." I replied. Then I turned back into a cat and hopped into her backpack. She zipped it up almost all the way but left a hole, so I could breathe. Then she ran into her mom.  
  
"Ready to go Rini?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, Mother "Rini replied politely.  
  
"Your not bringing that backpack are you Small Lady?" she asked.  
  
"May I please Mother? I have makeup and things in it." "Rini asked. I hoped she would say yes.  
  
"Fine, but don't wear it when we get there." Serenity said.  
  
***********  
  
We arrived at Saturn a little while later. Rini left me in the room where the coats were; there were a lot of coats because of this freezing weather. I climbed out of her backpack and transformed into my human self and put on the gown, then I put on my necklace and shoes. I gathered all my courage as I walked out into the ball. I looked for Rini she was talking to Hotaru, I decided not to bother her right now. Then I saw my parents, talking to all the royalty, my father then noticed me, but didn't approach me yet because he was in the middle of a conversation. I recognized everyone at this ball they have been to the palace at one time or another. I recognized everyone that is except this suspicious looking girl about my age. I would have recognized her if I had seen her before she was kind of creepy looking and sent a chill up my back. I shuddered and then I forgot about her. Then Ceres noticed me.  
  
"Hey Diana! I didn't know you were coming!" Ceres said happily."I haven't seen you as a human lately."  
  
"Well I made it!" I replied. "Hey do you know that girl over there I've never seen her before." I pointed over at the strange girl.  
  
"No, but I here her name is Lady Ayugak" she said.  
  
"What a strange name, I've never heard of her." I said  
  
"Neither have I until today." Ceres replied.  
  
We talked for awhile and I talked to the entire Asteroid Quartet.   
  
Then my father came up to me, I could tell he was mad but he wasn't about to yell at me with all these people around.  
  
"Diana your mother is going to be very mad when she finds out you're here." He said.  
  
"Dad I'm really sorry..." I started.  
  
"Diana we'll have a talk when we get home, but there's nothing I can do about anything right now." He said.  
  
Just then Brad came up to us. I didn't know what to say I hope he didn't hear my father talking to me though.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting..." he started.  
  
"Oh not all Brad. You've met Diana right?" my father asked.  
  
"Yes I have, we met about a week or so ago." Brad said.  
  
Still I didn't say anything, I couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Sir Artemis I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of dancing with your daughter?" he asked nicely.  
  
I gave my dad a hopeful look. I really hoped he wasn't so mad at me to say no.  
  
"Well, only if Diana wants to..." he started.  
  
"I'd love to!" I interrupted.   
  
"Alright then," he said happily.  
  
Then we found a space on the ballroom floor.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me I'm not that good at ballroom dancing." I said worriedly.  
  
"Oh well I'm not either, but I'm sure you'll do just fine." He said nicely.  
  
"Thanks..." I replied, my face must have been very red.  
  
Then he took my hand and we began to dance. I think I was doing fine, I was trying to remember what they had taught me about how to properly ballroom dance.  
  
Then Brad broke the silence, "You look very beautiful tonight."  
  
If my face was red before it was nothing to how red it became. "Thanks..." That was all was able to reply.  
  
"I'm glad you came. I hoped I could see you..." he said.  
  
"I'm glad I came too," I replied as I started into he beautiful olive green eyes.  
  
"Diana I wanted to tell you-" he started, but just then my mother saw me.  
  
"Thanks Brad it was wonderful dancing with you but I'm sorry I-" I started.  
  
"Wait Diana I..." he started. I ran outside to avoid Mom, but she found me.  
  
"Diana what are you doing here?!" Mom asked in an angry voice.  
  
"Mom I well..." I didn't really know what to say.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! You're in so much trouble when we get home." she yelled. I never heard her so mad. Just then I heard screaming coming from inside the ballroom, but it all stopped suddenly. Mom and I ran inside to see what was happening we stopped and looked around the ballroom and saw that it was covered in ice and snow! Everyone was frozen inside an ice block, except Rini and the Asteroid Quartet. Even Neo-Queen Serenity was frozen! Rini and her friends quickly transformed.  
  
"Who is responsible for this!" Neo Super Sailor Minimoon asked, "Show yourself!"  
  
"Well that would be me!", Lady Ayugak said. "Ayugak is backwards it really is Kaguya, Princess Snow Crystal Kaguya! I will avenge my mothers death!" she said as she transformed into her true self she looked a lot like her mother. She was surrounded by those same annoying snow dancers.  
  
"My mother and her senshi defeated your mother, and now I will defeat you with mine!" Minimoon yelled.   
  
"Is that so? Well let's just see about that", Kaguya said. With that she covered the Asteroid Quartet in an ice block.  
  
"Let them go!" Minimoon cried.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" she then tried to attack her, Minimoon dodged it.  
  
"Pink Moon Princess Haltation!" Minimoon said, attacking the snow dancers with her pink scepter. It got a few of them but Minimoon needed help.   
  
"I wish I could help her!" I said. No one seemed to notice me, but Mom.  
  
"You can help her Diana! You are the guardian of the planet Mau! I never told you but your powers were never needed. Draw out your inner strength, you can save Neo Super Sailor Minimoon!" Mom said. "Please your the only one who can help now! You are Rini's guardian and you must save her!"  
  
I was shocked! I didn't know what to do then the bell around my collar/necklace chimed. Soon a gray shining crystal seemed to come from within me and it turned into a wand, the symbol of the planet Mau shone brightly on my forehead. By instinct I knew what to do, I held up my new wand and said:  
  
"Mau Crystal Power!"   
  
Soon a ribbon like material wrapped around me, and I was in a Sailor suit, it was lavender and gray. I was a Sailor Scout! Now Minimoon and Kaguya noticed me, but before they could react I said:  
  
"Mau Chiming bell!" I yelled with all my strenth.My bell chimed loudly and a beam of light emerged from it.  
  
Kaguya wasn't expecting that! I hit her dead on.  
  
"Ouch! Who is this little brat? I'll return, you haven't heard the last of me or my snow dancers!" she screamed. Then she left the ball and everything and everyone returned to there normal self, but it was still snowing outside but not as hard. I realized who had caused the blizzard. Minimoon her senshi and I returned to our usual detransformed self.   
  
"Diana...you transformed!" Rini said running over to me with her friends. "Thank you for saving us Diana!"  
  
Then everyone kept talking about me being the guardian of Mau. No one would have believed me if they didn't see me as a scout. I must of talked to everyone at the ball except Brad, I kept getting flooded with people asking me questions. I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow.  
  
"Diana I am glad you came to the ball, but you disobeyed me and your going to be in trouble tomorrow." My mother said.  
  
"Okay Mom." I groaned. I didn't think I would be punished for saving everyone.  
  
The ball came to a close. We all left. When I got home I fell right asleep I had a quite a day.  
  
*************  
  
(From author's point of view)[Kaguya's Snow Palace]  
  
"That stupid little cat girl! How was I supposed to know she was a scout? I can't believe she didn't freeze, Serenity did! Oh well, I still will defeat the princess and the Moon Kingdom, she will not interfere!" Princess Snow Crystal Kaguya said angrily. "This is far from over!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review! Next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. Chapter 4: A Secret Meeting

Discalimer: Don't own Sailor Moon  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Diana's Desire  
  
Chapter 4: A Secret Meeting   
  
**Diana's POV**  
  
"Mom, how come you never told me about me being a scout?", I asked. It was the next morning.  
  
"I didn't think you needed to know, why worry you and put you in danger?" Luna said.  
  
"You just thought I was too young and I couldn't handle it" I said sadly.  
  
"I didn't say that. Did you know that Serenity found out she was Sailor Moon about your age? Anyway you're still grounded for going to the ball, your going to stay in your room all day, your father or I will bring you your meals. Got it?" my mother said harshly.  
  
"But I...okay Mom I'll stay in my room." I said sadly.  
  
I was really bored so I started out my window and I watched the snowflakes fall from the sky the wind made them dance through the air. I started to daydream about Brad, okay I admit it I think I'm starting to have a crush on him especially ever since the ball. I thought of his fiery orange hair, and how he is kind of tall, and he has the kindest face and the softest green eyes. Then I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Diana it's me," said my Dad. "Here is your lunch." He gave me my lunch then he left. I started to eat my lunch. I heard another knock at the door but they didn't say anything instead they slipped a piece of folded paper under my door. Then I heard the person's footsteps away very quickly. 'It's probably just from Mom.' I thought. I picked it up and opened it up, it read:  
  
Dear Diana,  
  
I heard you were grounded for  
  
sneaking into the ball, but can   
  
you still meet me in palace gardens?   
  
I need to talk to you. I will be   
  
waiting for you at the bench near   
  
the back, at 1:00. Go as your human   
  
self and remember to dress warm it  
  
is very cold outside.  
  
P.S.  
  
Please don't mention this  
  
to anyone.  
  
The note wasn't signed. I wonder who it's from? I hoped it was Brad, but it probably just was from Rini. I looked at the clock it was 12:30, I had a half an hour to be there. I was going for sure, it didn't bother me that I might get caught, I would just say that I had to go to the bathroom or something like that. I just had to get out of my room. I changed my clothes and started to put on my coat and my mittens.  
  
********  
  
(Told from Brad's point of view)  
  
I hope Diana does show up but I doubt she will, I didn't even sign the note, and who wants to go outside in this weather? But I have to tell her, I wish I could have told her at the ball, but she just ran off. I hope I don't get her in trouble. I turned into a human and put on my coat, gloves, hat and boots it's freezing outside and it's the end of summer! I think this has to do with Kaguya's daughter.   
  
When I saw Diana as a Sailor I have to admit I was really surprised, I'm from Mau too and I should have know that we didn't have a scout to protect us. I was also was surprised to see Diana at the ball. I asked Artemis if she was going and he said she wasn't, I was really disappointed. I really like her, even though I haven't seen her that much I liked her the moment that I saw her. At the ball when I saw her in that gown, I just had to ask if I could dance with her, I was really happy when she agreed.  
  
I got her a yellow rose to give her if she came, I hope she will. I looked at the clock it was 12:45, I decided to go outside and wait for her.  
  
********  
  
(Told from Diana's point of view again)  
  
I looked at the clock now it was quarter to one. I put the rest of my winter stuff, I better start leaving or I will be late. I quietly opened my door, and I walked through the hallway, no one was around. I slipped outside as swiftly as I could. It was freezing outside; I slowly made my way to the back the garden where the bench was. My heart bean to pound faster the closer I came to the bench. 'Why am I so nervous?' I thought. I looked around the corner to see if anyone was sitting at the bench. To my surprise Brad was sitting there alone holding a single yellow rose. I was so surprised, I tried to act natural then I walked toward him.  
  
"Hi Diana, I'm glad you could make it. I know I didn't sign the note or..." Brad said.  
  
"That's okay..." I said nervously.  
  
"I got this for you." he said handing me the yellow rose.  
  
"Wow, thanks, it's so beautiful." I said nicely, taking a seat beside him on the bench.  
  
"I'm glad you came I wanted to talk to you. We didn't get to talk much last night." he said.  
  
I just nodded and smiled, I was on cloud nine. I kept wondering why he wanted to talk to me.  
  
"I hope I don't get you in trouble." He said considerately.   
  
"Oh... don't worry about it. I'll be fine." I replied.   
  
"I'm going to be staying at the palace now." he said.  
  
"You are! That's great but um... why?" I asked.  
  
"Well... I'm going to continue working with your father."  
  
"Wow that's so great Brad!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really glad I get to live here permanently." He said.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Umm...yes I thought you might want... to know." He said unsurely.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad you told me." I said.  
  
There was a awkward silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Can you believe this weather?" Brad said breaking the silence.  
  
"No, it's so weird. I think Princess Snow Crystal Kaguya is behind it. But the snow is so fun, do you want to make a snowman or something? I don't really want to back to my room"  
  
He smiled and said, "Sure that would be fun."  
  
Then we started to make a snowman, it came out really good. Then we started to make snow angels. I laid on my back on top of the snow and stared at the sky. I was so happy, I thought I must be dreaming. Then I got a funny idea, I grabbed a lump of snow and shaped it into a snowball, and then I threw it at him, it hit him in the back.  
  
"Now you're going to get it!" he teased.  
  
"No you are!", I threw another snowball at him. Soon we had a big snowball fight, it was so much fun!  
  
"It's almost dinner I better get going." I said.  
  
"Yeah..." he replied as he stared down at the snow.  
  
"I had a lot of fun!" I said.  
  
"Yeah... me too." He said as he still stared at the ground, he was probably thinking of something else.  
  
"I guess I'll see you around..." I said.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you back to the palace?" he asked in a nervous kind of voice.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice." I replied.  
  
He then inconspicuously took my hand in his. Neither of us said anything as we walked through the snow back towards the palace.  
  
"Well...um... bye Brad." I said. "Thanks for the rose, and I had fun.  
  
"Me too." He said. Then to my surprise he kissed me on the cheek. I felt his warm lips against my cold face for only a second. Part of me wished the kiss was on the lips but I was way too nervous to say or do anything about that.  
  
"Bye... Diana..." he said.  
  
"Bye..." I said shyly.  
  
Then he ran off, and I crept back into the palace into my room. I laid on my bed holding my rose I couldn't stop thinking about him. Then I heard another knock at my door. 'Oh no!' I thought. I hid my rose, and pulled off my coat, boots, hat and gloves in my closet.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked nicely, secretly hoping it was Brad.  
  
"Diana here's your dinner." my mom said, she was with my dad. They came in giving me a tray of food. "Diana, I'm sorry we didn't think you were old enough to go to the dance"  
  
"That's okay..." I replied hoping they couldn't tell I was ever outside.  
  
"For being so good today, you aren't grounded tomorrow. I maybe shouldn't have even grounded you today." my mom said.  
  
"Thanks Mom." I said taking my tray of food.  
  
Then they left, I felt guilty for sneaking out, but that couldn't ruin my good mood. I took my rose out of my drawer and smelled it's wonderful flowery scent. The rest of the night there probably wasn't a moment that went by that I didn't think about Brad...   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review! I'll finish editing the next chapter soon. 


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own SM  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Heartbreak  
  
***Diana's POV***  
  
I awoke to find another cold dreary day, the snowflakes were still tumbling to the ground. It was so chilly. But at least I wasn't grounded anymore, so I decided to go talk to Rini and tell her about yesterday.   
  
"Diana it's time for breakfast." my Dad said. I turned into a human and began to walk to breakfast with him.  
  
"So Dad... you work with Brad right?" I asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"How old is he?" I asked.  
  
"Sixteen and seventeen in a month or so." he replied.  
  
"I'm gonna be fifteen in a little more than a week." I said.  
  
"I know, he's still too old for you." he said with a smile.  
  
"Who said anything about that? Anyway he is not to old for me." I said half joking.  
  
"You like him don't you Diana?" he asked.  
  
"What if I do?" I said with a smile.  
  
He sighed. "If you do... then I might soon have to-" he started, but he was interrupted by my mother who was coming down the hall.  
  
"Diana, you can't go to breakfast looking like that. Go brush your hair and come back okay?" she said.  
  
I agreed only because I didn't want to have messy hair at breakfast because I would have to see Brad. I hurriedly brushed my hair and went to the table. I ate my breakfast, which was eggs and bacon it was good. I finished my meal, and got up.  
  
"Mom may I be excused please Mom?" I asked politely.  
  
"I suppose if your done." she replied.  
  
So I left table. I started down the hallway towards Rini's room on my way I ran into Brad.  
  
"Uh... hi" I said while I blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I mean hi..." he said nervously.  
  
"Well I got to go..."  
  
"I'll see you later right?" he asked.  
  
"Um...yeah?" I said unsurely not really knowing when we would see each other.  
  
"Okay bye then..." he said.  
  
"Bye," I said with a smile. Then he ran off. Why can't ever talk to him? I'm always so nervous around him. I then ran into Rini's room, she was there.  
  
"Hey Diana I haven't seen you in awhile", Rini said.  
  
"Well... I was grounded yesterday." I said  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot. So you were in your room all day?" she asked.  
  
"Not really... I kind of sneaked out" I said, I couldn't help but smile as I said it.  
  
"What! I thought you learned your lesson about sneaking out."  
  
"I had to go, see I got this note..." I said still smiling.  
  
"A note, from who?" she asked.  
  
"From Brad..." I replied.  
  
"Really?" she said with a funny smile.  
  
"Yeah..." I began, knowing I was going to tell her the whole story.  
  
I told her the whole story, the rose, the kiss on the cheek, the snowball fight and everything else, I blushed the whole time.  
  
"So you like him right?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! I never felt like this before, but when I see him my stomach tickles and I usually can't think anything to say and..." I said.  
  
"You're definitely in love Diana." Rini said with a smile.  
  
"I know... I just ran into him in the hallway." I said.  
  
"Really? What did you say?" she asked curiously.   
  
"Nothing really beside Hi and Bye..."  
  
"Diana tell me, what does act like when you're around?" Rini questioned.  
  
"I don't know..." I replied.  
  
"Does he act nervous too?"  
  
"I guess so..." I said confusedly.   
  
"Then he probably likes you back! I mean he gave you a rose and a kiss."  
  
"It was just on the cheek! It's no big deal!"  
  
"I think he likes you back," Rini said.  
  
"I wish!" I said.  
  
********  
  
(from Brad's point of view)  
  
I am so stupid, how come I can never say anything when I'm around Diana? I wanted to tell her how feel about her yesterday. I have to tell her how  
  
I feel, but I don't think she'll like me back, she's the princess's cat and she has other things on her mind besides me. I'm going to tell her I like her today, because it's driving me crazy. I don't care what she says back, I love her and I can't hide my feelings anymore. I know I haven't known her very long but I'm already madly in love with her. Yesterday was wonderful, I never wanted it to end. I gave her another note under her door. She said she was going to come when I saw her. The note read:  
  
Dear Diana,  
  
Can you meet me out  
  
in the garden again?  
  
Be there at 11:00am  
  
Please be there this  
  
is very important.  
  
-Brad  
  
********  
  
(From Luna's point of view)  
  
I think I should talk to Diana it seemed like something was on her mind at breakfast. So I decided to go and talk to her. I went to her door it was closed, so I knocked twice. There was no answer so I went in. Her room wasn't messy but I noticed a piece of paper on the floor, it was probably just garbage, so I threw it away. I then left her room to look for her.  
  
"Luna where are you going?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Diana something seemed to be on her mind." I replied.  
  
"Luna she'll tell you if she wants to, I think you should leave her alone." he said.  
  
"Maybe you're right, and it's probably nothing. If it is she'll probably tell me." I replied with a sigh. I had a strange feeling that Artemis knew what was on Diana's mind but I didn't say anything about it.  
  
********  
  
(Diana's point of view)  
  
I went in my room and wrote a thank you letter to Hotaru for throwing such a wonderful ball. I looked at the clock it was 11:10. Lunch was soon so I decided to talk to Rini and her friends until then.  
  
"Hey Ceres, do you happen to know where Brad is?" I asked Ceres, she knew Brad pretty well.  
  
"Yup," she said with a smile. "He's off telling this girl that he loves her."  
  
"Who is it?!" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care.  
  
"He wouldn't tell me, he said I would find out soon." she said.  
  
"You know... I'm not that hungry so I don't think I'll be going to lunch today." I said sadly, then I just ran to my room.  
  
********  
  
(Brad's point of view)  
  
I was out in the garden waiting for Diana with another rose in my hands, I been sitting here a while It had to be lunch by now. She isn't coming. I tried not to cry but I think a tear still managed to roll down my face. I should have known she didn't like me like that. It was lunch but I wasn't hungry. I decided to go back to my room, I just wanted to be alone.  
  
********  
  
(Diana's point of view)  
  
My parents later forced me to go to dinner. So I sat there eating in silence. Brad wasn't at the dinner table though.  
  
"He wasn't at lunch either." Rini said. "I wonder what's bugging him."   
  
"He's probably with that girl he loves..." I said sadly.  
  
"Diana I'm really sorry about that, but I think you should talk to him." Rini suggested.  
  
"Sure why not... what harm could it do?" I replied.  
  
So after dinner I walked toward his room, I was nervous about seeing him but I wanted to talk to him. I knocked on his door. There was no answer.  
  
"It's me Diana, can we talk for a minute?" I asked.  
  
He then opened the door. He looked really bad, like he was sick or something.  
  
He just looked at me.  
  
"Um Brad... I heard about today. But were still just friends right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah... just friends..." he said sadly. "Diana I don't really want to talk to you right now okay?"  
  
"That's okay because I don't really want to talk to you either." I said sadly, I just couldn't talk to this guy who had so badly broken my heart.  
  
So I left. I felt like going to my room and just crying, so I did. Brad didn't love me and he didn't even want to see me, so I wouldn't force him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review... Thanks! ^.~  
  
Check out:   
  
http://groups.msn.com/SailorMoonHideaway/myfanficpics.msnw?Page=1  
  
that shows pics that relate this fanfic. 


	6. Chapter 6: A Life Changing Decision

Disclaimer: I will never own Sailor Moon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: A Life Changing Decision  
  
I can't believe that Brad doesn't want to see me, I wonder what made him hate me? I thought things were going pretty good between us and guess I was wrong. I wish I could tell him how I feel about him. Even though he's mad at me I'm not mad at him, I still love him. How can I not? He's absolutely still wonderful. Then I heard a knock on my door.  
  
"Who is it?" I said as I wiped my tears, I hoped it was Brad because I still wanted to talk to him.  
  
"It's me Rini," I heard Rini say.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just want to talk..."  
  
"Please just leave me alone!" I begged.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want..."  
  
Then she left, and then I kept on crying. I really liked Brad and I hoped he liked me too and the thought of never seeing or talking to him just made me cry.  
  
*********  
  
(Brad's point of view)  
  
I couldn't stand it in my room anymore. I opened my window then turned into a cat and went into the garden. My paws were freezing so I turned back into my human form and took a walk through the snow. I felt so depressed.  
  
Suddenly Princess Snow Crystal Kaguya appeared in front of me.  
  
"There he is!" she said as she pointed at me. "Grab him snow dancers!"  
  
I couldn't do anything there was way too many of them. They grabbed me and then I blacked out.  
  
When I awoke I was in a ice covered dreary castle. I was in cold little cage and Crystal Kaguya sat beside me on her throne.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" I yelled.  
  
"Well you finally woke up. What do I want with you? well your basically bait"  
  
"Bait!? For what?"  
  
"Who else, but that little Sailor cat girl." She replied.  
  
"Diana?! What are you going to do to her?!" I asked worriedly.  
  
"You're going to lure her here, then she'll face a decision"  
  
"What's the decison?" I asked angrily.  
  
"She gives up her powers and save you, or you will die before her very eyes."  
  
"Your plan won't work! Diana doesn't love me I love her!"  
  
"Well I guess your going to die then."  
  
"If Diana gives you her crystal then she'll die!"  
  
"I know." She replied evilly.   
  
*********  
  
(From Rini's point of view)  
  
What is wrong with Diana? I bet it has something to do with Brad. So I decided to go talk to Ceres.  
  
"Ceres what is Brad doing right now?" I asked.  
  
"He's still locked in his room"  
  
"Do you have the key to his door?"  
  
"Yes, but he's just wants to be alone."  
  
"Please give me the key Ceres, I think I can cheer him up"  
  
"Okay here's the key, I think he was crying in there so please don't embarrass him"  
  
"I'll try not to", I said and then a walked toward his door.  
  
I'm planning on telling him about how Diana's feeling right now, and bring him in her room to talk. They both like each other I think so there must be some kind of mix up.  
  
I knocked on his door, there was no reply. So I unlocked his door and walked in, there was no one inside. All I saw was a yellow rose sitting on his bed and a open window. I have to tell Diana! I ran to her room. I knocked on the door.  
  
"Diana Brad's not in his room, all I found was a open window! He might be in trouble!"  
  
"What!" she opened her door and ran towards his room.  
  
*********  
  
(Diana's point of view)  
  
If Brad was in trouble I had to help him. I darted for his room. In his room I found one yellow rose like the one he gave me before, I picked it up. I also saw lots of tissues all over the ground. I think he has a cold, or he may have been ...crying. I saw his open window and then turned into a cat to fit through it. Rini couldn't keep up with me or fit through the window, so she didn't follow. I went to the spot where I met him the first time. But Brad wasn't sitting there,   
  
Crystal Kaguya was. I turned into a human.  
  
"Mau Crystal Power!!" I yelled when I saw her. Soon I was my Sailor self. But before I could attack, her snow dancers grabbed me. They dragged me to her hideout which was unsurprisingly was covered in ice.  
  
********  
  
(Rini's point of view)  
  
I couldn't follow Diana through the window, so I had to leave through the palace doors. I searched through the gardens I couldn't find anything. Near the back of the garden where there was this bench I saw the yellow rose laying by it. Princess Snow Crystal Kaguya must have taken her!  
  
I decided to go find the quartet and transport there, we have to save her!  
  
********  
  
(From Diana's point of view)  
  
Crystal Kaguya's snow dancers dragged me to her throne room. I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see, it was Brad in a cage in his human form. My heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Brad!!" I yelled.  
  
"Diana! Don't worry about me I'll be fine, save yourself!" he yelled.  
  
"Let him go!" I cried.  
  
"I'll let him go, if you give up your powers" she said.  
  
"But... I'll die!" I said sadly.  
  
"Exactly..."  
  
"What if I don't give up my power crystal?" I asked desperately.   
  
"Then this little cat will die a painful death!"  
  
"NO! You can't!" I yelled.  
  
"Well, what will it be kitty?" she asked her voice full of darkness.  
  
My mind was racing, I was so confused. I then knew my decision.  
  
"You win... take my powers, please just let Brad be safe." I said as I turned back into a human.  
  
"I knew you would see it my way" she said.  
  
*********  
  
(Brad's point of view)  
  
WHAT! She's giving up her life just to save me!? She must truly love me back, tears streamed from my eyes. I couldn't believe it.  
  
"Diana no! It isn't worth it"  
  
"Too late she's made her decision!" Kaguya took her heart crystal and shattered it into hundreds of pieces. The shine in Diana's gorgeous eyes disappeared, and she fell to cold hard ground. She lay there dead.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" I yelled. Just then Mini-moon and the Asteroid Quartet ran in, they saw her body laying there, they knew they were too late. Kaguya let me out of the cage. I ran toward her body.  
  
"Ha Ha HA! I finally killed a Sailor Scout!" she looked at all of us and said:  
  
"I'll deal with you later."  
  
Before we could react we were back at the palace gardens at the spot where I met Diana. I picked up the rose that was lying nearby, and placed it in her hands.  
  
"Diana, you have a heart of pure gold", Rini said. "We'll miss you." The tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
I still couldn't say a word.  
  
The scouts slowly walked back to the palace sobbing.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
You can't stop reading now! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Power of Love

This chapter has a lot of changes from its original.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own SM and its characters  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Diana's Desire  
  
Chapter 7: The Power of Love   
  
(Brad's point of view)  
  
As they walked toward the palace I approached Diana.  
  
"Diana, I will love you forever", then I softly kissed her on the lips.  
  
Slowly she began to open her eyes, they still appeared so empty and lifeless.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"Diana! You're alive!" I said joyously.  
  
Then she just stared at the sky through her lifeless eyes.   
  
"Diana I love you..." I said quietly to her but she didn't reply.  
  
I then ran to catch the Asteroid's and Rini.  
  
"She's alive!" I yelled.   
  
"How?" they asked.  
  
"I don't know, when I kissed her she opened her eyes again!" I said happily.  
  
"Of course the Power of Love", Rini said. "You both really love each other, and true love cannot be broken."  
  
I was so happy I ran to Diana with them. They all hugged her, and said how happy they all were that she was alive.   
  
"Diana are you okay?" Rini asked in a worried tone.  
  
Diana didn't reply.  
  
"Brad you may have brought her back to life, but without her crystal she still isn't really herself." Rini said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Without her crystal she kinda has no soul really, no emotions and very little thoughts. You're lucky she is revived but we really need to get her crystal back... that is if you ever want her to be the way she was before." Rini said slowly trying not to cry.  
  
"Let's go tell her parents and the King and Queen." said Sailor Vesta in a very sad voice.  
  
"Come on Diana..." I said as I took her cold hand. She didn't say anything but she came and followed us back to the palace. I couldn't believe how cold her hand was, she seemed so lifeless and it was like I was with a zombie or something. I couldn't feel her presence at all.  
  
**  
  
"How long do you think she can live like this?" Luna asked, after we had explained everything to her.  
  
The Queen and King and the rest of the scouts didn't reply.  
  
"She can't live very long I think, she's barely living now. Small Lady you must retrieve her Sailor Crystal..." the Queen said sadly.  
  
"Of course I will mother..." Rini said slowly. "But right now there is a huge blizzard forming..."  
  
"I know... we have to wait unfortunately." replied the Queen.  
  
"Well there is nothing we can do about it now..." Artemis said sadly, "Brad can you and Diana come to with Luna and I please?"  
  
"Yes of course." I replied. I followed with Diana's hand in my grasp. She didn't think she just came along with me. I followed her parents silently.  
  
I followed them to the breakfast room, where they wanted to talk to me. We sat at the table except for Diana who still stood up.  
  
"Brad... my daughter and you... Well, she..." Artemis stuttered not knowing how to go about what he was saying.  
  
"I love her..." I said. Then I paused not really knowing what else to say.  
  
"So... you return her feelings," he said.  
  
"She really does love me back then?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure she does. Now that she kind of gave her life for you and all." Luna replied.  
  
"I have to tell her that I love her." I said.  
  
"Well she'll never know unless she gets her crystal back soon. If she doesn't..." Luna said almost breaking down into tears.  
  
"Brad I wanted to tell you if-I mean when Diana gets her crystal back... I hope you love her and you are happy together, but don't... break her heart. I never want to see her so empty looking as she is now." Artemis said.  
  
"I hope she makes it through the night..." Luna said and then she began crying.  
  
"Brad take her to the medical quarters okay? Please don't leave her side okay? It was your love for her that's kept her alive this long..."  
  
"Alright." I replied. Then without another word we left the room and I took her to be treated. Though there is nothing that they can do to help her...  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Chapter 8: Happiness

This chapter has also had a lot of major changes. Sorry I've never been that good at action scenes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: Happiness...  
  
(Brad's point of view)  
  
I awoke early the next morning, after having a wonderful dream. Of course it had Diana in it. Though I opened my eyes to see Diana lying on her hospital bed. I still held her cold in mine.   
  
"I'm so glad you still alive." I said knowing she couldn't hear me.  
  
Just then Rini ran in, "Brad I have to leave now with the Asteroid Quartet, we're going to get her crystal back!"  
  
"Wait! Let me come with you!" I said, stopping her from leaving. "She saved my life now I have to save hers! I will come and nothing you can say will stop me!"   
  
Rini stood there speechless. "Umm ... well ok then... I'll meet you out in the garden in five minutes?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," I started, then she left the room. I hesitated as I left Diana... I really had to pull myself away from her. Right before I gave her a quick kiss against her cold cheek. I really wish I could kiss her when she's conscious...  
  
Then I quickly dashed for my room to grab my sword... the only weapon I had to protect her. This sword was once my father's but that was before he and my mother died... I almost started to cry as I thought back to them, but I pulled myself together and ran towards the garden.  
  
When I got there the scouts were already transformed and ready to teleport.  
  
**  
  
When we got to the ice palace, it was just as cold and icy as before but now it seemed cooler because I wanted revenge.  
  
I ran into her cold palace and without thinking just out of anger I yelled, "Give her crystal back now!"  
  
"Brad wait-" Rini said yelling as she chased me in.  
  
"Oh so look whose back. Oh and your angrier than ever..." Kaguya said evilly. "Well, I'll play your little game." She said as he snow dancers attacked.  
  
"Pink Crystal Imagination!" Minimoon yelled before Kaguya could hurt anyone.  
  
Kaguya retaliated and threw a blue sphere of energy at me. I landed on my back on the cold floor. She thought I was dead so she threw Diana's crystal at me.   
  
"Now I've killed you both! Now you can rest in peace together!"  
  
I used the last of my energy to catch it.  
  
"I am not going to let Diana die!" I said weakly, using all my strength to stand up.  
  
Kaguya was very mad that she had not succeeded in killing me. She was getting very furious and was going to attack viciously any second.  
  
"We got the crystal so we better get going NOW!" Ceres yelled.  
  
We all quickly dashed out of her palace and they grabbed hands with me in the middle, and sailor teleported back to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Without thinking I ran with all my strength into the palace. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life, though my whole body ached. I dashed into the medical room that Diana was in.   
  
I held the crystal in front of her and soon it flashed brightly and was absorbed into her.  
  
She opened her eyes they were now back to normal, "Brad?!" she asked.  
  
I couldn't keep up my strength anymore, and I just blacked out.  
  
**  
  
(Later the next day {Still Brad's POV})  
  
I opened my eyes. Finding myself now lying on the hospital bed.  
  
"You're awake!" Diana yelled with joy, quickly hugging me.  
  
"Diana are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"I'm great thanks to you!" she said with happiness.  
  
"But...I didn't do anything." I said sadly.  
  
"Yes you did! Brad you risked your life for me!" she said.  
  
"You did the same for me." I replied.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"I feel a lot better, now that I see your okay and that you're alive." I said.  
  
"Amy, said you would be okay once you woke up. You have been sleeping for almost a day now. She gave you some shot that restored the energy you lost in Kaguya's attack." She explained.  
  
"Did Rini tell you what happened with Kaguya?" I asked.  
  
"Yes and she told me how brave you were!"  
  
Before I could reply Rini walked in.  
  
"Hey Diana can I talk to Brad alone for a second?" she asked.  
  
"Um... sure." She said leaving the room.  
  
"So Brad did you tell her yet?" Rini asked.  
  
"Tell her what?" I asked.  
  
"That you love her!" Rini said.  
  
"Well... no because I haven't really had a chance to talk to her, and I don't know her to tell her really. Do you think she loves me back?" I asked.  
  
"Well... I'm not sure you gotta find out for yourself and the only way to do that is to tell her that you love her." Rini said.  
  
"Well I will tell her today." I replied.  
  
"Dr.Amy says you need to get moving and have your blood circulating, so why don't you take her on a date and tell her then?" Rini suggested.  
  
"I guess I could but where could we go?" I asked.  
  
"Well... a lot of couple go ice skating at the pond over by the forest..." Rini said.  
  
"That's a good idea I'll ask her if she wants to do that." I said.  
  
"It's past lunch time now why don't you eat and then go?" Rini suggested.  
  
"Um... okay I guess I will." I agreed, I had a feeling Rini had this all planned out.  
  
"Okay I'll have someone send you some lunch!" she said and then she left.  
  
A few minutes Diana came in carrying a lunch tray.  
  
"Rini told me you wanted some lunch." Diana said, handing me the tray.  
  
"Yeah thanks." I said shyly. "Hey Diana after I eat I was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating with me at the pond."  
  
"Are you sure you feel well enough?" she asked nicely.  
  
"Yeah, I need to get up and get moving." I replied.  
  
"Then I would love to go with you! I'm gonna go get ready!" she said happily. Then she left.  
  
I quickly finished my soup and got on my winter apparel and my skates. Then I heard a knock on my door.  
  
I opened it to find Diana all ready to go.  
  
"I'm ready if you're ready." She said.  
  
"Okay then let's go." I said and we left to go to the pond.  
  
**  
  
(Diana's point of view)  
  
Ten minutes later we were at the skating pond. We put on our skates and then stepped on the ice. I almost slipped and fell flat on my face but Brad caught me.  
  
"Here take my hand." He offered holding out his gloved hand. I willingly accepted it.   
  
"I'm not that good at skating." I admitted.  
  
"That's alright." He replied taking my other hand as he began skating backwards.  
  
"Wow you're really good at skating!" I told him.  
  
"Thanks but I've had a lot of practice." He replied.  
  
We skated around the circle of the large pond a couple times until I got the hang of it. So I took his one hand and we skated side by side.  
  
"Do you wanna skate faster?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... I guess so." I said unsurely. Then he began to skate very fast, I held onto his hand very tightly, as he pulled me along the ice. I tried to skate faster but I couldn't.  
  
"Brad stop!" I said while I was laughing. He suddenly stopped, and I didn't so I was about to crash... into him. But right before I could he caught me. I suddenly started giggling.   
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing really this is just really fun." I said.  
  
"Well, I don't think we should skate so fast anymore." He suggested. So we just skated very slowly hand in hand around the pond.  
  
"Hey, can we take a break?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah that sounds good." He replied. He untied my skates and then took off his, we put on our boots. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." I replied. So I took his hand and followed him into the little forest next to the pond. The trees were coated with snow and icicles.   
  
"Diana..." he started to say as we walked along. "I'm not sure if you know this but..."   
  
I remained silent to let him finish what he was saying.  
  
"Diana... I... I love you." He said.  
  
I looked into his eyes with happiness. "I love you too." I replied.  
  
Then he took me into his arms, and we kissed. After our lips had parted I said to him, "I didn't think you did love me."  
  
"I guess we kind of had a misunderstanding." He said.  
  
"Yeah..." I looked up at the trees, "Hey looks it's mistletoe" I said pointing to it. "They used to say in England if a couple kisses underneath it they will have eternal love."  
  
He smiled. "You want to see if that's true?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." I replied, and once again we shared a sweet kiss  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Chapter 9: A Question

Please realize that the age of marriage and the society and culture of Crystal Tokyo is different.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9: A Question  
  
(Diana's point of view)  
  
**The next day**  
  
I'm so glad Brad is okay, it's because of me he got hurt, and if it wasn't for him I would probably be dead. All of the scouts and I have to travel to defeat Kaguya. Even Sailor Moon is going, so Crystal Kaguya doesn't stand a chance. We're going to leave a little bit later, Brad doesn't want me to go, because he doesn't want me to get hurt, but I have to go. I went to go say goodbye to him before I left.  
  
I walked into his room and brought him some cookies I just made. He was lying on his bed but he was awake.   
  
"I made you some cookies." I said sweetly, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Your leaving soon aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I said giving him cookie.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't go Diana, Kaguya is really mad at you and she could kill you, or do what she did to me." Brad said.  
  
"I'm a scout and it's my duty to destroy her, and don't worry all the other scouts will be there to protect me." I said confidently.  
  
"I'm still not crazy about the idea Diana."  
  
"Don't worry about me. Now while I'm gone get lot's of rest and take it easy, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Diana I'm really going to miss you." he said.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too." I said. Then for the first time since yesterday when we went skating we shared a sweet kiss.  
  
"I love you." he whispered in my ear.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered back.  
  
"Diana... I want to be with you forever." He said very quietly. Then I think he realized that he said it aloud; so he seemed embarrassed.   
  
At first I didn't reply I just stared into his green eyes. "Maybe you can." I replied, also quietly.  
  
Then we shared one last kiss, this one more passionate that before.  
  
"Bye..." he said.  
  
"Goodbye... I'll see you later." I replied.  
  
I left his room, closing the door behind me. I leaned me back against the wall outside. Did he really mean he wanted to be with me forever? I hoped he did, I loved him more than I thought could ever love a person. This felt different than any other love I ever felt before, and I haven't even known him that long. I felt as though I really wanted to get to know him better though.  
  
I came out of my happy thoughts, as I realized I had meet up with the other scouts. I quickly ran out to where they all were.  
  
"Are you ready to transform?" Mina asked everyone.  
  
"Yes," we all said together.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Palla Crystal Power!"  
  
"Ceres Crystal Power!"  
  
"Juno Crystal Power!"  
  
"Vesta Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mau Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neo-Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Ready to teleport?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Let's Go!" Neo-Mini Moon said. We joined hands, into a circle.  
  
"Mercury"  
  
"Mars"  
  
"Jupiter"  
  
"Venus"  
  
"Saturn"  
  
"Uranus"  
  
"Neptune"  
  
"Pluto"  
  
"Palla"  
  
"Ceres"  
  
"Juno"  
  
"Vesta"  
  
"Mau"  
  
"Moon"  
  
"POWER!!!" we all yelled together.  
  
Soon we were all at Kaguya's Palace.  
  
********  
  
(Brad's Point of View)  
  
I'm really worried about Diana, I hope with all my heart she's okay. I know she said to get a lot of rest but now is the perfect time to ask Artemis for her hand in marriage.  
  
I was so afraid though, even though I've known Artemis longer than I knew Diana. He has always known I liked Diana ever since I first saw her. I didn't know how he would feel about Diana and I getting married, so I decided to ask him.  
  
I went to his room, he was in there by himself.  
  
"Umm... Sir Artemis can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, hey it's nice to see you up. Have you been feeling well lately?"  
  
"Yes, I have thanks to your daughter."  
  
"She really cares about you." He said.  
  
"And I really care about her." I replied.  
  
"I know. So what did you want to talk about Brad?"  
  
"Well after this whole Kaguya thing blows over, on Diana's 15th birthday I kind of want to ask her for her hand in marriage." I admitted to him.  
  
Artemis seemed very surprised, "Already?"  
  
I nodded not really knowing what to say, "We could have at least a year long engagement"  
  
"You came to ask my permission right?"  
  
I nodded. "Well...?"  
  
"No." he replied simply.  
  
"Why not?" I replied.  
  
"She's too young."  
  
"Diana won't be married when she's at least sixteen not fifteen, Diana isn't a kitten anymore."  
  
"I know but I'd rather have her married at eighteen." He said.  
  
"Eighteen! That's three years away!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Look Artemis I love your daughter and I would never let anything happen to her."  
  
"I know you both showed you love each other, but I think she's too young. You may be old enough and be ready to get married but I don't think Diana is."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No matter what you say I won't change my mind. Just get to know her better." He said.  
  
"I know I don't know everything about her, but I know that I love her with all my heart. If she was to be my wife I would try to make her as happy I possibly could." I said bravely.  
  
Artemis sighed, "It's not just her age Brad..."  
  
"Then what is it?" I asked.  
  
"Diana is supposed to have an arranged marriage. I shouldn't even let you be with her if you are more than just her friend."  
  
"Then why are you letting me?" I asked.  
  
At first he didn't say anything, "You practically gave your lives for each other, and it was obvious that you loved each other. The main reason though... I guess it's because Diana was so happy, I never seen her so bright and happy."  
  
I didn't know how to reply. "So I'll never be able to marry her?"  
  
"Eventually I maybe you can. For now Brad please don't tell her I denied you, it will make her sad and she'll be mad at me."  
  
"Why you think she would have agreed to marrying me?" I asked.  
  
He just chuckled at that not saying anything else.  
  
I didn't think there was anything else to say so  
  
I know I'm a little older than she is but I thought we proved our love for each other. A lot of people in Crystal Tokyo get married a lot younger then sixteen. I don't really understand why Artemis doesn't want us to be married until three years from now. I kind of want to elope with her, but I won't marry Diana without Artemis's permission.  
  
********  
  
(Later that night from Artemis's point if view)  
  
"I hope Diana's okay." I said to Luna.  
  
"I do too. But she'll be fine she's not a little kitten anymore." Luna said.  
  
"Why do I keep hearing that?" I said sort of angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Luna.  
  
"Well, today Brad asked for my permission to marry Diana."  
  
Her face brightened up she was happily shocked, but before she could be reply I cut her off.  
  
"There won't be one, I turned him down." I replied.  
  
"What! Why?!" she asked, she was shocked again.   
  
"He wanted to marry her after she turned sixteen." I said, trying to defend my opinion.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" she asked.  
  
"I think sixteen is too young for her to be married."  
  
"Why in world would you turn him down!? I think Diana is mature enough and it should be her decision about getting married."  
  
"I guess I just didn't want to let my little kitten go, I'm mean it seemed like just yesterday when we met her in the past." I said sadly as I thought back.  
  
"Artemis you have to let her make her own decision about this."  
  
"I guess your right, she has to grow up sometime but I just thought it wouldn't be so soon and so fast. Luna... I know she loves him though and she'll say yes." I said sadly.  
  
"I know, but we won't lose her she'll still live in the palace. Please give Brad your permission tomorrow, okay? They both will be very happy together." Luna said.  
  
"Maybe you're right Luna. I'll think about it more later. But isn't Diana supposed to have an arranged marriage?" I asked.  
  
"Oh please this is the 30th Century, should be happy marrying who they love." Luna said.  
  
"I'll think it over..." I concluded.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	10. Chapter 10: A Curse

Disclaimer: No I don't own SM,   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10: A Curse  
  
(Diana's point of view)  
  
We arrived at Crystal Kaguya's hideout, right outside the door. We walked inside, we expected to be surrounded by those snow dancers of hers but we weren't, it was completely quiet. I listened hard but I couldn't hear a thing. Mercury took out her mini-computer and VR goggles.  
  
"How strange, I don't sense any life forms." she said.  
  
"How can that be?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I don't sense any negative energy at all", Mars said.  
  
Everyone looked around with confused looks on their faces.   
  
"What do you think we should do your Majesty?" Vesta asked Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"I think we should go to her throne room and see if she's there." she replied.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, then we walked toward the throne room. When we got there we didn't see anything or anyone.   
  
Then suddenly a snow dancer attacked me, it covered my mouth before I could scream, so nobody noticed when the snow dancer carried me off. I kicked and tried to scream but I couldn't get the scouts attention. It brought me too Kaguya, who was hidden in some kind of chamber. When we got there she let me go.  
  
"What do you want with me?!!", I yelled.  
  
"Did you really think I was going to let you get away with escaping from me, twice?!!" Kaguya replied.  
  
"What are you going to do to me kill me?!!" I asked.  
  
"No, I don't want to put you out of misery. I also already tried that already." she said  
  
"So what are you going to do with me?!!" I yelled with anger.  
  
"I'm going to put a little curse on you." She chuckled evilly.  
  
"What kind of curse!?" I yelled, I was beginning to worry.  
  
"I'll let you find that out for yourself!"  
  
Suddenly she sprinkled some kind of powder on me. All it did was change me into a cat and make me sneeze. I tried to turn back into my human self but I couldn't.  
  
"Is this the curse? Not being able to turn into a human?!" I said now I was worried.  
  
"Yes, from now on you're going to be your helpless little cat self." She laughed evilly.  
  
"Oh no!", I thought of all the things I couldn't do anymore. I can't open doors, I can't even kiss Brad anymore, let alone ever marry him someday. This was  
  
worse than death. I felt so helpless and depressed I just cried in front Kaguya. She just laughed at me, this is just want she wanted.  
  
********  
  
(Rini's point of view)  
  
The scouts and I looked around the throne room, it was dead quiet.  
  
"This is so weird isn't it Diana?", I said. "Diana... where are you?" I could of sworn she was just next to me.  
  
"Diana's gone!!" I yelled.  
  
"What I thought she was just next to you?" Ceres asked.  
  
"I thought she was too, but now she's gone!"  
  
"I guess we aren't alone..." Venus said. Mercury typed into her computer. She searched for a little while.  
  
"There I've found them! They're in a hidden chamber." Mercury said.  
  
"Can you lead the way?", Pluto asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then let's go!" Sailor Uranus said.  
  
********   
  
(Brad's point of view)  
  
I was resting in my room like Diana told me to, when Artemis came in. I opened my eyes.  
  
"I hope I didn't wake you." He said nicely.  
  
"No, I wasn't sleeping." I replied.  
  
"Brad I thought about what you said..." I started.  
  
"About marrying Diana?"  
  
"Yes. I guess Diana isn't my little kitten anymore and I have to let her go sometime."  
  
"So I can marry her?!" I said, I was surprised.  
  
"Well it's all her decision now."  
  
"Thank you so much!" I said with joy.  
  
"You have to promise me you'll take great care of her."  
  
"Of course I will! I love her too much that I have to take care of her."  
  
"That's good." he replied.  
  
"I think I'll ask her to marry me on her birthday... if I don't chicken out."  
  
"Do you have a ring?"  
  
"Yes", I said, taking it out of my drawer and showing it to him.  
  
"So you're going to have a long engagement?"  
  
"Yes, at least until she's sixteen."  
  
"That sounds good. I'll leave you alone now so you can get your sleep."  
  
"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep."  
  
"Brad you've always been a good friend ever since I met you, and then I brought you here to Crystal Tokyo. I'm sure you'll be a good son as well."  
  
I looked at him with happiness. "When my parents died I never thought I would ever have a father or mother again. Or that I would be living here."   
  
"Well I'll make sure you never feel that lonely again." He replied.  
  
"But what if Diana turns me down? Then will I be alone again?" I asked.  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about being alone, or about her turning you down." He said.  
  
"Easy for you to say." I laughed.  
  
"Brad... you loved Diana ever since you first met her didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah... How did you know?" I asked.  
  
"Some things you just know."   
  
*^*^*^*FLASHBACK*^*^*^*^  
  
"Well Brad you must meet my daughter. Remember I told you about her?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Of course back on Mau you talked about her, you obviously love her very much." Brad replied.  
  
"It's impossible not to." Artemis replied with smile. "Now I've already introduced you to the King and Queen so I must have you meet my wife and daughter."  
  
Brad agreed and followed Artemis. They soon came across Luna, they greeted and shook hands.  
  
"I'll go get Diana." Luna said. "You should meet her."  
  
A moment later Diana returned, "Daddy who did you want me to meet?" she started. Then she saw Brad.  
  
"Hello... I'm Brad," he said holding out his hand.   
  
She took it and shook his hand. "Hello... I'm... Diana." She replied. For a moment they just stared in to each other's eyes. Then Diana caught herself, "I'm sorry... You must excuse me but I have to go to dinner. Uh... It was really nice meeting you Brad."  
  
"It was nice meeting you too Diana. I guess I'll see you later." He replied.  
  
"Yes," she replied, then she just ran off.  
  
"Artemis... your daughter is an angel..." Brad said, not really knowing that he was saying it aloud.  
  
"I know, isn't she? Now let's be going to dinner ourselves." They began walking. "Are you ever going to stop thinking about her?" he asked.  
  
Brad seemed a little shocked, but then he blushed and they continued walking.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
(Diana's point of view)  
  
I sat in front of Kaguya I was sobbing, then suddenly the scouts burst in.  
  
"You can't hide forever", Saturn said.  
  
Suddenly Kaguya attacked them. It hurt them but they attacked back.   
  
"I'm stuck as a cat!" I yelled disrupting their fight.  
  
"Then Diana you should go home now!" Pluto yelled, with a wave of her staff   
  
"Pluto deadly Scream!!"  
  
"Ouch! You stupid little-" Kaguya started.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled, it killed several snow dancers.  
  
"We have to defeat the snow dancers!" Eternal Sailor Moon said.  
  
"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!!!!" they all yelled. Soon all the Snow Dancers turned to harmless little snowfakes.  
  
"Now you will pay for this Sailors!", Kaguya said. She made a huge ball of energy and threw it at all of them.  
  
"Neptune Submarine Reflection!" Neptune yelled as she pulled out her mirror. It refluxed the attack and sent it back at Crystal Kaguya. Kaguya screamed as it hit her.  
  
"Uranus Space Turbulence!", Uranus yelled. Now Kaguya was very weak.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!", Mini-Moon yelled. But then Kaguya suddenly regained her power, and she thrust a huge chunk of ice at them.  
  
"It won't be that easy!" she yelled. The huge piece of ice came at the scouts.  
  
"Mars Firebird Strike!", Mars yelled. This melted the piece of ice right before it hit the scouts. There now was a huge puddle of water leading to Kaguya. Then Jupitor had an idea.  
  
"Jupitor Supreme Thunder Crash!", This shocked Kaguya so badly she almost fainted.  
  
With the last of her energy Kaguya threw tons of sharp icicles at them.  
  
"Saturn Silence Wall!" this created a wall that defended them from the attack.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury yelled. Now Kaguya was barely alive.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" this attack finished Kaguya, she now was harmless snowflakes.  
  
"We did it!" they all cheered. They were so happy but I still couldn't turn into human, I started to cry again.  
  
"Diana what's wrong?" Rini asked. All the scouts gathered around us listening intently.  
  
"I can never turn into a human again!" I said. "She put some curse on me!"  
  
"Don't worry Diana when we get home I'm sure Amy can cure you." Rini said.  
  
"Yes, I bet I can Diana." Mercury said.  
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
Then they prepared for a sailor teleport. Soon we would be back in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review for the next Chapter! 


	11. Chapter 11

*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11: Home At Last  
  
(Diana's POV)  
  
We arrived back in Crystal Tokyo, in the palace gardens. I don't know how I'm going to tell Brad about this curse. I can't imagine living the rest of my life as a cat. All the scouts de-transformed, and went into the palace. My Mom saw me and ran out and gave me a big kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I'm so glad your okay honey!" Mom said embarrassing me completely.  
  
"Well I'm not really okay..." I started, but she wasn't listening.  
  
"Brad and I were so worried!" she gave me a hug.  
  
"Where is Brad?" I asked.  
  
"He's inside sleeping, but I don't think he would mind if you woke him." she said. "So is Crystal Kaguya defeated?"  
  
"Yes" replied Rini.  
  
"I hope she didn't have a daughter too." My mother joked.  
  
"I doubt it Mom." I replied.  
  
"Go inside and greet Brad and your father now, they can't wait to see you."  
  
"I don't really want to." I said sadly.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Well Mom Kaguya kind of put a curse on me..."  
  
"What!! What did she do to you!?" she asked.  
  
"She said I am now forever a cat." I said sadly.  
  
"I was wondering why you were as your cat self."  
  
"I hate this curse," I said as I started to cry.  
  
"Diana it's not that bad."  
  
"Yes it is, think of all the stuff I can't do!"  
  
"I'm sure Amy can help you..."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well go to Amy after you say hi to your father and Brad."  
  
"Okay..." I said sadly. Then I left to go inside.  
  
I don't want Brad to know I might be a cat forever, he probably won't love me anymore. I went inside the palace and saw Dad.  
  
"Oh Diana I'm so glad your okay. I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too Dad." I said miserably.  
  
"What's wrong Diana?" he questioned.  
  
"I might forever be a cat..." I told him.  
  
"What?! Have you talked to Brad yet!?"  
  
"No..." I said.  
  
"Go talk to him now." He instructed.  
  
"Alright, is he sleeping?" I asked.  
  
"No I don't think so."  
  
I left, and headed toward Brad's room. I wonder why Dad wanted me to see Brad so bad? I hesitated then I scratched on his door.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's me, Diana."  
  
"Diana!! Come on in!" he said.  
  
"I'm a cat and I can't open the door." I said trying to disguise me sadness.  
  
"Okay I'll open it." He got up and he let me in his room.  
  
"You look a lot better." I said hopping onto his bed so I didn't feel so small compared to him.  
  
"I feel better too." he said, "I'm so glad you returned!"  
  
He gave me hug.  
  
"Diana can you turn into a human so I can kiss you?" he said shyly.  
  
"Um...not really" I answered hesitantly.  
  
He looked slightly hurt. "Please?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not Diana? Please tell me..."  
  
"Well...Kaguya kind of..." I started.  
  
"What did she do to you?!" he said angrily.  
  
"She put a curse on me."  
  
"What kind of curse?"  
  
"She said I can never turn...into a...human again."  
  
I told him the whole story. His face hurt me, I didn't really understand what emotions his face showed.  
  
"You better see if Amy can help you now."  
  
I nodded, then I left. I was right Brad probably wouldn't love me now. I remember the look on his face when I told him I might be a cat forever. I went to go see Amy for a little bit.  
  
*********  
  
(Brad's POV)  
  
How can I marry Diana now? If she doesn't turn back into a human, I can't marry her. What should I do? Life is going to be so different now. I decided to go talk to Artemis. I found him in the hallway.  
  
"Have you talked to Diana yet?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, and I heard about the curse." He replied.  
  
"Can I marry her like that?"I asked.  
  
"I was wondering that too." He said.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Well you can't marry her like this."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Just wait Brad we'll figure someway to change her back."  
  
"What should I do right now?" I asked.  
  
"Just show her you still love her," he said.  
  
"Okay."   
  
********  
  
(Diana's point of view)  
  
I waited for Amy to return with the test results. Then she came in.  
  
"Diana your completely healthy and I can't find anything wrong with you"  
  
"So you can't help me, can you?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
I left to go talk to Rini. I found her she was in her room.  
  
"Hi Diana! Did Amy break the curse?"  
  
"No..." I replied.  
  
"It's okay Diana, in the past your parents also always had to be human."  
  
"But this isn't the past." I said.  
  
"Diana if you want me advice, it would be to just talk to Brad. His love for you might save you."  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
"Either that or just try transforming, a surge of power could get rid of the curse."   
  
"Thanks Rini!" I said quickly, and then I ran out of her room before she could say anything. I ran toward my room to get my transformation pen. When I found it I couldn't pick it up. This won't work because I don't have any hands to pick it up. The bell on my collar softly chimed. Of course my bell, it was my crystal!   
  
Mau Crystal POWER!  
  
Soon I was transformed and I was a human again! I was so happy! I have to go talk to Brad. I didn't even de-transform I just ran at full speed toward Brad's room. I didn't see Mom in the hall and I crashed right into her, but she didn't care she was just so happy I was a human again. I ran into Brad's room without knocking. My Dad was in there with him.  
  
"Diana your a human!!!!" Brad said.  
  
"I know isn't it great?" I said.  
  
"Yes, it's wonderful!" he said happily.  
  
He took me in his arms he was about to give me a kiss but he stopped when he realized my Dad was there. He let go of me.  
  
"That's great Diana!" Dad said. "I'll leave you two alone now". Then he left and closed the door behind him.  
  
Now finally we were alone together. I de-transformed and then he took me into his arms once more. Then we shared a romantic kiss. I was extremely happy.  
  
"Do you still love me?" I asked.  
  
He looked kind of shocked at the question. "Of course I do! Why?"  
  
"Well... I had one more guy who loved me awhile ago but he left Crystal Tokyo and me." I said sadly.   
  
"Why?" Brad asked.  
  
"I told him we had be friends..." I said sadly.  
  
"Why did you tell him that?" he asked.  
  
"Well I'm only allowed to have an arranged marriage by my father..." I admitted. I tried to prepare for his reply.  
  
"I know." He said simply.  
  
"Well... My birthday party is coming soon... and they're bringing some guy for me." I said.  
  
"Well I didn't know that..."  
  
"But Brad I love you too much, I'll won't leave you to marry him." I said.  
  
Brad stared into my eyes for a little awhile, he didn't reply. Soon I left and went to my bedroom. After a short kiss goodbye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
